The Unexpected
by IMAC11
Summary: When the team go out for the night, JJ tries to get Emily to hook up with Hotch, but when things go deathly wrong, can Hotch tell Emily how he feels before he loses her. ONESHOT


Soooo, this is my first like oneshot, and uhhmm, I hope you like it! Pleas R&R it makes my day! I spent literally like all day on this:)

* * *

It started as a normal night out for the team. A way for them to forget their last case. A way for them to attempt at being normal. Little did they know, it would be the exact opposite. They walked into the bullpen after the got off the plane, Morgan being the first one to ask who wanted to get a drink.

"Who's up for a night out at Larry's?" he yelled to his team, the only ones there. A chorus of "yes's" and "me's" rang out through the room.

"Before we go, Emily and I need to get ready." JJ said, as she cast a mischeivous look at Emily.

"Have fun Princess." Morgan said, while mimicing JJ's look.

'Great, what am I in for now?' Emily thought tp herself as JJ practically dragged her out of the bullpen. They walked down to the garage and JJ nudged Emily into her SUV.

"Okay, what is this about?" Emily asked, looking at JJ.

"Well, I figured this would be the perfect night for you and Hotch to hit it off!" she said excitedly. Emily took this in, and smiled inside. She loved Hotch, she had for awhile, and the whole thing with Foyet, only solidified her feelings. When she took care of Jack, or drove Hotch home on the nights he felt extra guilty and drank away those feelings, she just fell in love with him more and more. She didn't know that he had loved her for awhile, but after losing Haley, he couldn't allow himself to act on those feelings. He didn't want Emily to feel like a rebound, or even worse, he didn't want to tell her and have her not feel the same.

"Gosh! JJ, will you ever give up?" Emily smiled, as they drove towards JJ's house.

"Nope, never Em, you two were meant to be!" JJ giggled. "I got you a new dress and accessories!" she continued.

"How on earth do you know my shoe and dress size?" Emily asked.

"We've went shopping together before, and I _may_ have snooped, just a little bit."

"Oh, JJ." she sighed. They pulled into JJ's apartment and got out. They walked up to the door and JJ pulled Emily inside and dragged her to the closet. Emily's almost caught her breath in her throat as she saw what JJ got for her.

"Well, go try it on!" she said, putting the dress in Emily's hands and shoving her to the bathroom. Emily put on the dress and walked out to JJ.

"Well? Am I wearing it right?" Emily asked, smiling.

JJ smiled and nodded "Oh yes, there's no way Hotch will be able to avoid you in that dress!"

Saying Emily was pretty did her no justice. The dress went down to just a little lower than half-way down her thighs. It was a red/crimsony color that went amazingly well with her skin. It was strapless and showed off just enough of her chest to make men drool, but not enough to be slutty. In the back it zipped up, tightly, but not too tight. The dress showed off every single curve she had. Emily smiled again, close to laughter.

"You won't be avoiding any attention in that either!" she shot back at JJ.

JJ's dress was a deep blue and it draped over her shoulders, while showing her back. It showed some of her curves, but nowhere near as much as Emily's. It brought out her eyes and her hair fell in curls down her back. She also had on silver heels that made her about three inches taller. JJ walked into the closet again and brought out a shoebox.

"JJ, you didn't." Emily asked.

"I did." JJ confirmed, giggling. She pulled out a pair of shoes that matched the dress. They wrapped around Emily's ankles and made her already long legs irresistable.

"Oh my gosh JJ, we're going to have all eyes on us." Emily laughed.

"Yeah, Yeah, we've established that no one will be avoiding us, now let me do your hair." JJ pushed. Emily sat down and let JJ work her magic. When she was done, Emily's raven hair was in curls also, just coming down past her shoulders. JJ applied some light make-up and some clear lip gloss. Emily didn't need makeup, especially in that dress.

"Wow, thanks JJ." she said, looking in the mirror.

"Amytime. Now, let's get on down to Larry's, I need a drink, and you're getting a man." JJ said with the same mischievous look. They drove to the bar and walked in. The two women drew every pair of men's eyes in the bar, earning a few jealous glares from a couple ladies. They also were unaware of the two men in the back who were talking about them.

"I'll get the blonde, and you can take the brunette." one said.

"Nah, I want some fun, we'll do both of them." the other countered, making his partner grin widely.

Emily and JJ walked towards the team's table. Garcia was the first to notice, and smiled widely, causing Morgan to turn around and spit out his drink. JJ busted up laughing.

"That bad a drink?" Emily joked.

"Shut up Prentiss." Morgan countered smiling, he had to admit, they new how to draw a man's gaze. Reid and Rossi were laughing and struggling to keep their eyes off their two team members. Emily looked around for Hotch when she felt JJ pushing her towards the bar. 'Does she read my mind?' she thought smiling at JJ, who had pushed her towards Hotch.

"Hey Hotch." she said, standing next to him. Hotch turned around and felt his breath get stuck in his throat.

"Wow, Emily, you look...amazing!" he answered, barely. Emily noticed his eyes roaming every inch of her body. She turned to see the team talking and JJ winked at her. She was thankful for JJ, who was distracting them so she could have a somewhat private conversation with Hotch.

"Hotch, there's something I want to tell you. I-" she barely finished before his lips came crahing in to hers. Not even thinking, she returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck, allowing him to hold her waist. They broke it off, only because they needed air.

"Emily, I-" he bagan, only to be interrupted by another kiss, this time started by Emily. They assumed the same posistionhands on her waist, her arms around his neck.

"Hotch, I've loved you for awhile, and tonight, I couldn't deny my feelings." she rasped, gasping for air.

"Emily, I feel the same way, I just didn't want you to feel like I was using you to get past Haley, and I was afraid you wouldn't share the feeling."

"Aaron, I know you're not that shallow, and don;t worry, I assure you the feelings mutual." she said, while he pulled her into another kiss.

"Look at her, the whore. She's all over him, using him, they're like leeches. The blonde was helping her!" one of the strangers said.

"They like teamwork? We'll give it to them." his partner responded.

Emily unwillingly excused herself to the restroom upon seeing JJ motion that way. The two of them walked into the restroom, watched by the two men across the bar.

"EM! I'm so happy for you!" JJ squealed.

"I don't know what to say! Thanks JJ, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know!" JJ said, twirling her hair and laughing at Emily's face. Just as she was about to respond the door busted open. Emily shoved JJ into the stall behind her after she saw one of the two men pull out a knife. 'Shit!' she thought, realizing she left her gun at home.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A whore trying to protect her friend. How adorable." the one with the knife sneered.

"Hey blondey! She was only using you to get another guy, you know that right?" the other asked.

"Don't say anything JJ!" Emily said, backing up against the wall.

"Hmmm, JJ is it? What's your name sweetheart?" one asked Emily.

"Go to hell." she said, looking at him coldly.

"Well, my name is Stan," said the one with the knife, "and this here is Eric." he said pointing to his partner. Now, I'm going to ask you again, what is your name?"

"I'll tell you again, go to hell." Emily responded, moving closer to where JJ was. Before she knew it, Stan had grabbed her wrist and punched her in the gut, bending her over. He grabbed her waist and pulled her against him holding the knife to her neck, forcing her to watch Eric unlock the stall where JJ was and pull her out. Firmly gripping her against him, Eric, motioned for the knife, and caught it when Stan threw it to him.

"You like to play tough? I can do that. You make a noise, your little blonde friend here dies. You refuse to answer my questions, well, I'll try something else." Eric said pushind the knife into JJ's neck lightly and brushing her thigh with his hand.

"Don't touch her!" Emily whispered in an angry voice, not wanting to cause any noise. She was seething with anger.

"Shh, shh, shh baby," Stan said, pulling Emily closer to him, now that he was sitting on the sink, as he kissed her head. "Now, I'm gonna ask you again. What's your name?"

"Emily." she spat out. Stan pulled out a smaller knife and ran it along the side of her head, down her shoulder.

"That's a pretty name." he continued, kissing her neck. JJ watched in horror at what was happening to her friend. She whimpered as the knife at her neck pressed a little harder into her when Emily struggled to get out of the man's kissing assault.

"Fine! I'll do whatever you want, just let her go!" Emily pleaded, looking at JJ.

"Interesting, you're willing to let us do what we want with you to save your friend. I think I know what's really happening, you just want us, don't you whore?" Stan said, pressing his growing erection against Emiy. She shuddered in disgust.

"Fine. Eric, let Miss JJ, was it? Let her go." Eric pushed JJ towards the door.

"Wait! JJ, you won't tell anyone, or Emily here, will be dead. Got it?" Stan added, smiling wickedly down at Emily. JJ didn't have time to respond before she was shoved out into the bar. She walked back over to the table where the team was.

"Glad we're alone sweetie." Stan said, hopping down and pulling Emily into his arms. She resisted and kneed him in the groin, before making a dash to the door.

"BITCH! Eric, get her and teach her a lesson, I don't want a struggle when I decide I want her." Stan told him as he turned around, trying to ignore the pain. Emilyw as grabbed and pulled back right before she reached the door and felt hands squeezing around her neck. She began gasping for air, once she was dropped onto the floor. Eric then proceded to kick her stomch, hard enough to hurt, but not to break anything. He got ontop of her and began landing punches to her face. He was pulled off by stan who instructed to hold the knife to her throat as he undid his buckle and straddled Emily, who was now letting tears slide out of her eyes. Stan put his hand on her mouth as he slid up her dress.

"This is gonna be fun." He laughed as he held her arms above her head.

"Guys! Listen, two guys attacked me and Emily in the bathroom and she stayed to protect me, they said if I told they'd kill her! We have to help her." JJ pleaded. Rossi, Morgan and Hotch all rushed to the women's room where they heard muffled screaming. Hotch pulled his gun and opened the door where he stopped in his tracks as he saw Emily being straddled. Stan moved quickly and soon had Emily on her knees with his kife at her throat and Eric, the coward, was in a stall.

"Let her go, you piece of shit." Hotch commanded in his coldest voice. He almost lost it, looking at her shaking form, and tear and make-up stained face. She was pleading with her eyes to save her, and it broke his heart that he couldn't rush to her and hold her.

"Ha, I see your friend doesn't care about your life, does she?" Emily gasped as the knife pushed into her throat.

"Get your hands off of her, now!" Hotch tried again, he was screaming now.

"I didn't know she was yours. She wouldv'e made a nice fuck, but I'm sure you know that, don't you?" Stan said, stroking a whimpering Emily's thigh. "Too bad I dind't get to experience it, I would've liked it, but whores don't get to live." He finished as he slid the knife across her throat, and she fell.

Hotch felt himself tear up as he watched the love of his life fall to the floor. All three of the agents shot him and he too fell. Rossi and Morgan handeled Eric as Hotch rushed over to Emily and feeling her pulse yelled at JJ to call an ambulance. They were close to a hospital so she said it would be about five minutes. He held Emily in his arms and pressed against her neck with a towel trying to stop the blood.

"Hotch?" Emily whispered, coming to consciousness for a second, her eyes fluttering open.

"Yes? Em, I'm here, stay with me, please." he pleaded.

"I love you." she said squeezing his shirt.

"Em, I love you too." he said as she closed her eyes again. He felt a tear slide down his cheek as her pulse faded slightly. He needed those EMT's five minutes ago. Finally, they got there and loaded Emily onto the stretcher. Hotch got into the ambulance, still holding her hand. They rushed her into the hospital and Morgan pulled him back as the nurses surrounded her ordering a room immediately. He looked around and found JJ looking guilty.

"JJ, this isn't your fault." he told her. He knew what she was feeling.

"I should've stayed with her, I could've helped." she said, sobbing. Spencer walked over to her and patted her shoulder, while Hotch got up to go talk to Rossi. About thirty minutes later, the nurse came in.

"Emily Prentiss?" she asked. They all stood up. Hotch walked forward. "Yes?"

"Well, she's a very luck woman. Due to the knife being small, it punctured her throat, but not deep enough to cause death."

"Thank you very much." Hotch said, letting out a breath. The nurse nodded and walked back to Emily's room. She said he could visit her in about an hour. When he could visit her room, Hotch told the team to go home, it was getting late. All but JJ did, making him promise to update them the next day.

"JJ, I said go home, everyone needs sleep." Hotch said, looking at her.

"Hotch, I'm sorry, but there's no way in hell I'm leaving without checking on her." she said. He nodded, and motioned her to walk with him to Emily's room. Once JJ checked on her she too told Hotch to take care of her, and left. Hotch sat down next to her and held her hand. Eventually he fell aslee after kissing her head and making sure she was okay. She hadn't woken up yet, but that was understandable. A few hours later, at about four a.m. he woke up to movement. He saw Emily's eyes open slowly, and sheturned to look at him, and then the clock, and back at him.

"You're still here?" she asked.

"You're right, It's late, I'll give you your space." he began, starting to get up. He was pulled back down by Emily.

"No, I think it's sweet, thanks for staying Aaron, I'd go crazy if you weren't." she continued, looking at him. He looked into her brown eyes and saw nothing but love. He leaned over her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled at him as he sat down.

"Aaron, will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Anything." he responded.

"Don't let go." she said, looking at their hands, and back up at him.

"I wouldn't dream of it." he said, and watched her fall back asleep, all the time, not letting go.


End file.
